1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor capable of reducing a noise.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A motor is a device generating a driving force by interaction between a stator and a rotor. The motor is classified into an adjustable voltage motor in a direct current system and a three-phase induction motor in an alternating current system. For example, the motor is used for a traction motor applying traction to equipment, such as an elevator or a vehicle, and is further used for an electronic power steering (EPS) system for ensuring steering safety of a vehicle.
The EPS of them enables a driver to safely drive a vehicle, since an electronic control unit operates the motor according to an operation condition detected in a vehicle speed sensor, a torque angle sensor, a torque sensor etc. to ensure rotation safety and provide a quick restoring force. The EPS system enables a driver to steer a vehicle with less power since the motor assists in generating toque operating a steering wheel for steering.
Particularly, a bearing supporting a rotating shaft is provided in the motor, and the bearing is arranged to be seated on a bracket. When a foreign material is between the bearing and a seating unit or a surface is inclined due to a foreign material or a manufacturing tolerance on a surface of the bearing seating unit, the bearing is inclined to cause an alignment defect of the rotating shaft and dislocation of the bearing, and thus a severe noise is generated during rotation.